happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raining Over the Woods
Raining Over the Woods is a season 117 Happy Tree Friends Fanon episode. Plot At a garden of colorful flowers, Cascade is seen casting her spell on a lily of valley flower, which turns gigantic and very extraordinary. As she is very busy to keep her garden as fresh as a daisy, Aracélio walks by the garden and sees a sunflower. Thought to be a person, she quickly pulls out her umbrella and hits it before throwing it away. Not far from the scene, Solaris and Stardust are making an exchange in the shadow, the former giving the latter a sack of a dismembered corpse and the reward being a couple of purses with a few dark-elemental materials. When Stardust is about to leave through a portal, the sunflower begins hitting her and causes her to slip and get decapitated as her head gets stuck in the closed portal. Curious about where the sunflower came from, the concerned Solaris then sees an enraged poodle dog hitting the flowers. Seeing her as a perfect victim, the musk deer picks up the torn sunflower and turns it into an umbrella to protect her from the sunlight. She walks toward her to help her. However, instead of getting what she wants, Aracélio is lashing out very loudly and trying to hit her with her umbrella to no avail. Then she becomes extremely blue and begins crying hysterically. Hearing this as a distress call, Cascade comes to help her but Solaris stops her by casting dark magic. The yin-yang characters end up in a huge argument. The light side says that she shall be the one who will help her out but the shadow side insists by saying that what all Aracélio needs is just being helped by evil. Both of them are fighting against each other, struggling. After not being able to control her mood anymore, Aracélio stands up and screams much louder than before. The two magical characters keep their ears covered, but the musk deer's ears begin to burst. The sky then begins to get darker as the storm kicks up. It starts to rain heavily and lightning bolts have struck various things. Cascade tries to cast a spell, but alas, her power gets overwhelmed by the heavy storm. Aracélio still keeps screaming while Solaris grabs her staff to kill her but gets blown away by a strong wind and slammed into a tree, killing her. Meanwhile, the mink is holding onto the tree to not get blown away. She tries to cast some spells many times until she finally succeeds hitting a bud. The plant then grows rapidly and turns into a gigantic rafflesia flower, which spreads some quite unpleasing scent into the air. Aracélio begins getting an ill feeling in her stomach and throwing up as the storm stops and the sky becomes clear again. While Cascade is still gripping onto the tree, she is finally able to sigh in relief before a train falls from the sky and crushes her like an insect. The poodle dog has stopped throwing tantrums, though she does not remember what has just happened. She grabs her umbrella and walks away until a van filled with cages of dogs inside it falls and the dogs are freed from it. They begin glaring at her before they attack. Aracélio uses her umbrella to hit them all but gets mauled by other dogs behind her. Finally, they end up devouring the poor poodle messily. At the end of the episode, Sweetitches sees many cute dogs on the ground and picks them up, but they start to attack her as the screen goes black. Her loud screaming can be heard. Deaths *A tree friend gets dismembered. *Stardust gets decapitated by the portal. *Solaris is slammed into a tree. *Cascade is crushed by a train. *Aracélio and Sweetitches are devoured by a pack of dogs. (the latter is debatable and off-screen) Trivia *This episode marks Aracélio's debut and first death. **This episode also marks Stardust and Sweetitches's debut. Coincidentally, both names start with an "S". *The episode title, "Raining Over the Woods" is a wordplay of "crying over the wounds." *Counting Sweetitches's death, none of the featured characters survive. Category:Season 117 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes